ReOccuring Past
by CocaineFilledKisses
Summary: When Ichigo lays Zangestu to rest for years, waht happens when a past ghost visits? RenjiXIchigo. Yaoi.


**Title**: Re-Occuring Past

**Pairing**: IchigoXRenji

**Rating**: M

**Genre**: Angst/Romance

**Summary**: Years after the war in Heuce Mundo ends, Ichigo gives Zangestu a rest. But, what happens when a past ghost visits him?

_Ichigo walked side by side with a red haired man in Soul Society, quietly speaking with him._

_"Now what are ya gonna do?"_

_They entered the real world._

_"I'm giving Zangestu a break now."  
"Whaaaa?"  
"I'm laying down my sword for a little bit."  
"But... but I-we need you!"_

_"Soul Society will be fine without me for a while."_

_They arrived at the Kurosaki clinic, and Ichigo slipped into gigai again. He placed a hand on Renji's shoulder, as a Hollow appeared behind them._

_"HOWL ZABIMARU!"  
"RENJI!"_

Ichigo woke and looked at the clock. It was two in the morning. He graduated years past, and he stayed with his father, agreeing to help with Karin and Yuzu. Renji hadn't appeared in his dreams before last week. Ichigo couldn't figure out why it just started after five years, but there was most likely a reason. The orange haired boy couldn't get back to sleep, so he climbed out the window and took a walk in his tank top and pajama bottoms. He didn't care if anyone saw him because the people who were out didn't know him. He sat under a tree and looked at the river in front of him. He remembered when his mother died saving him, when the man felt a soul pressure.

_'Who... is that?'_

Ichigo turned around and saw a tall, red haired Shinigami, standing quite a ways away.

"Renji?!"  
"Tha's me."  
Ichig stood up and ran at him. He didn't attack him, but hugged him.

"I haven't seen ya in five years!"  
"Hai. It's been a while."  
"And ya haven't changed a bit!"

Renji laughed and patted Ichigo's shoulder.

"Why are ya here?"  
"Eh. Y'know. Stuff..."

"Interstin'."  
"Hai."  
The two sat next to each other under the same tree and caught up on current events.  
"How's Urahara? I haven't seen him in years."  
"He's good. He's tha same as usual."

"Hn. Figured. Well, I'd better fet back to my house."

"Still livin' with tha old man at tha clinic?"  
"Hai."  
Ichigo got up and left, leaving Renji behind When the man climbed back into his window, he lied on his bed, and fell asleep.

The orange haired man woke and rubbed his eyes, groaning.

"Ichigoooooooo!"

Isshin walked into Ichigo's room.

"Nani!?! Why are you in my room old man!?"  
"You have a visitor!"  
"This early? Who?!"

Isshin stepped aside and a red haired man walked in.

"Your friend is nice. Here."

Isshin gave something to Renji and left.

"Why are ya here?!"

"I can't come ta see an old friend?"

"Not here!"

Ichigo got up, threw Renji into his room and shut the door.

"Look what yer dad gave me."

Renji tossed a bottle to the orange haired man.

"LUBE?! I'm gonna kill that man!"

"Ya could just move out."  
"Eai. I can't. I promised to help out with Karin and Yuzu."

"Ah. Big brother."  
Renji sat on Ichigo's bed.

"HEY!"  
"NANI?!"  
"WHY ARE YA ON MY BED?!"  
"Because I have nowhere else ta sit!"

"Sit on the floor!"

Ichigo shoved Renji off the bed and sat.  
"Ichii..."  
"Hn?"  
"Aren't ya glad ta see me?"

"Hai. Why?"

"Wonderin'."

Renji sat up and looked at the man. He hadn't changed either. He still had his warm, brown eyes, tight, lickable abs, round, firm ass, and perfect pecks.

"Nani, Renji-kun?"  
"Nuthin'."

The red head looked away and thought a while before he stood and sat next to Ichigo.

"Nani?"  
"Tha floor was gettin' un-comfy."

Rain came and so did lighting. The power did go out, giving Renji an idea. He slowly picked his hands up and moved them closer to Ichigo. He didn't notice and the red head shot his hands out, poking Ichigo in the sides, making him jump.

"HEY!"

Ichigo tackled Renji and they rolled around until the lights came back on, and Renji was on top. The red head bit his bottom lip and scanned Ichigo's face.

"N-nani? Geroff!"

Renji had Ichigo's arms pinned to the floor, but the other man squirmed. The read head overpowered him. He always had. Renji leaned in and placed his lips on Ichigo's. The smaller man's eyes widened.

"Relax."

Renji's breath was hot on Ichigo's lips and the man on bottom melted. As Renji's lips connected with Ichigo's, their eyes fluttered closed, and the orange haired man relaxed. Renji's warm tongue glided across Ichigo's lips, but just as Ichigo opened his mouth, his father began yelling.

"Ichigoooooooo! We're going out!"  
"Hai! Have fun!"

It still rained, and they sat on the bed.

"So... um..."

"Y'know, ya should let me kiss ya right about now."

Ichigo said nothing, and Renji leaned him back, caressing his cheek. He dragged his thumb across his jawline, and pressed his lips on the other man's. Ichigo parted his lips and Renji's tongue found his. They played and massaged each other's tongues and Renji's hands wandered. He slipped them inder Ichigo's shirt and slipped it off, as he had the same done to him. The red head kissed Ichigo's jawline and ear, nibbling at the lobe gently. He received a soft moan in return, and he kissed his neck, licking it every so often.

"Renji..."

He unbuttoned Ichigo's jeans and unzipped his fly, pulling them down to his ankles. Ichigo kicked them off, bringing Renji to his lips again in a lust filled kiss. The red head stroked Ichigo's member, making him moan while they kissed. Ichigo flipped Renji on the bottom and straddled him, taking off his pants. Renji got back on top and kissed down Ichigo's neck, licked his nipple, and he kissed down to his throbbing hard. He slipped Ichigo's boxers off and licked the side of his shaft. Ichigo clutched his sheets as Renji licked, flicked and kissed his silky tip. The orange haired man brought two of Renji's fingers to his mouth and he sucked them as Renji took him fully into his. The red head moved up and down on Ichigo's shaft as he moaned and clutched the sheets. Renji took his fingers from Ichigo's mouth and reached for the lube next to them. He took Ichigo's cock from his mouth, lubing his fingers, and grazing them over his enterance.

"Do ya want-"  
"Oh god... Just fuck me, dozo."  
Renji slid two fingers into the other man's enterance, making him wince.

"It'll get better."

Once Renji slid up to Ichigo's lips again, his fingers grazed over his sensitive spot.

"Fuck me!"

Renji lubed his hard cock and slowly pushed himself into Ichigo. The orange haired man arched his back and saw stars as Renji hit his prostate over, and over again. The feeling was overwhelming, and he loved it. Their sweaty bodies slipped against their contact, as they moaned and panted.

"Oh god, Ichii. Yer so fuckin' tight. It feels so good."

Ichigo clawed at Renji's tattooed back, leaving long, red scratches. The man hit his climax as Renji his his prostate once more. The muscles around the red head's cock as he thrusted himself one last time into Ichigo, cumming deep inside him. He pulled out, kissing Ichigo's lips.

"Put boxers on before ya fall asleep."  
Renji did as he was told before he crawled next to Ichigo.

"Man, I've only dreamed of that."

Ichigo smiled sleepily.

"You wait five fuckin' years ta to that. Pussy."  
"Shut up."  
Renji wrapped his arms around Ichigo, falling asleep.

A Hollow scream echoed all though the town. It was so close it was scary. Renji jumped out of bed, changing into Shinigami.

"Renji!  
The Hollow was about two meters away from the clinic, and the red head jumped to ti, trying his hardest to fight it off.

"HOWL ZABIMARU!"  
"RENJI!"

He was hit. Too many times.

"Ichigo! Help me!"  
"I-I can't!"

"HELP ME!"

Renji was slammed around until Ichigo couldn't take it and he changed into Shinigami, running to Renji's aid. He fought it off and killed it, running to the red head, cradling him.

"Renji... Renji..."

He coughed.

"Looks like ya finally picked up Zangestu again."

"Hai. Thanks to you."

Ichigo rocked Renji back and fourth for a little while before he carried him to Urahara's shop. Thank gos he was in the same spot. As he helped Urahara, he noticed the scratches. He disregared this. Ichigo finally picked up his sword again. Thanks to Renji.

Fin

[A/N: HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Yeah, comenosai that was so bad. Oh well. It hoped ya all liked it. I'll have more commin' yer way!!!

Renji: HEY! WAIT A FUCKIN' SECOND!"  
Me: Hai, my Bishie???

Renji: Wait, nani? Oh nevermind. WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?!?!?!  
Me: I dunno. Use yer imagination.

Ichigo: AGGGG! URAHRA GEROFF OF MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Urahara: But I haven't seen you in so long! Give me a hug!  
Urahara glomps Ichigo.

Ichigo: ACK! YER FAN IS JABBING MEEEE! Why do ya carry that thing anyway?  
Urahara: Why the fan? Because I'm hot!

fans himself

Me: I GO NOW! WOOOSH!


End file.
